On the Edge
by Angel Benders
Summary: Korra came close to losing her bending all together, but while she is standing on the edge of the cliff, things take an astounding turn for the better. Small Makorra moments.


**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't put anything up in a while. But here is something I worked on after the finale! It's based around the ending and it's sort of filling it in with what I think happened. So, read and review :) hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks to my friend Emma for helping me edit this.**

She doubled over at the edge of the cliff and cried. She cried because she had failed. Yes Amon had been taken out, but he had taken her bending with him. She was now able to airbend but her connection to the other three elements had been severed, and here she was, an Avatar only able to bend one element. This thought clawed at her mind savagely and she couldn't take it.

She threw her head back and screamed at the sky, "Why, why did things end up this way, why was I chosen to be the Avatar! I'm a failure not only to myself but the past Avatars as well!" Continuing to cry harder, she couldn't shake the thought from her. She stood up and looked out over the ocean, still standing at the edge of the cliff.

Tears left an icy cold streak as they ran down her cheek, one dropping down over the edge of the cliff, glinting in the sun as it fell. Desperate to regain some hope, she attempted to create a flame in the palm of her hand, but to her dismay nothing happened, her hope was gone.

It had finally set in, she really had lost her bending. In her final realisation she once again doubled over and cried into her hands. What would everyone think of her, of an avatar who had lost her bending, would people still accept her, would anyone care for her anymore now she had failed in her duties. All these thoughts made her shiver in her anxiety.

Her thoughts strayed to Mako, how could he come to accept her not being the avatar, yet alone love her, she was a failure. Did he really love her for who she was, Korra, not the Avatar she previously was. She couldn't come to accept that people could still care for her, so she continued to cry.

She heard someone come from behind her, and she turned expecting to see Tenzin, but there was someone there, someone familiar also dressed in air bending attire. Her eyes widened with realisation.

"Aang?" She said, surprised and relieved. "Korra, you have not failed as the avatar, on the contrary in fact. I am very proud of you as are the previous avatars, you have achieved a great deal in these last few months. But now you have managed to connect with you spiritual side, the Avatar connects with their spiritual side in their lowest times, when they are most open to change. Do not worry Korra, you have me and all the past Avatars by your side."

Aang approached her and placed his hands on her as she knelt before him. A strong energy surged through her entire being, feeling the presence and power of all the past Avatars. Turning back towards the ocean she bent all four elements with her new power in an impressive display.

Breathing out deeply, she released her hold on the Avatars energy and relaxed, feeling normal once again. She lit a small flame in her hand, she now had hope. But her hair stood on end as she heard a gasp from behind her, and she spun to see Mako, gaping at her. His face softened into a smile, and she ran to him. He spun her around as she jumped onto him. She felt overwhelmed with relief and joy as she had finally become a fully realised Avatar, and that Mako had come out to look for her in her darkest time. Pulling back she looked Mako in the eye, "I love you too," and leaned in to kiss him.

They walked back to the Southern Water Tribe Camp together, hand in hand. Quickly, everyone in the camp rushed out to see what was happening. Asami caught sight of them holding hands and shivered, it really was over between her and Mako now, she thought.

Korra let go of Mako stepped forward, and with an immense effort, let out a large blast of fire from her hand. Everyone stood, taken back by what they just saw. Their Avatar had returned fully restored.

Tenzin ran up to her and Korra embraced him in a tight hug, "I knew there was hope, Korra, I knew everything would be ok," Tenzin said as he let go to look at her. "How did you regain your bending? I want to hear everything," he said as he gestured towards the hall where they all were before Korra ran off.

"Yes Tenzin, but give me a moment first please, I need to sort a few small things out," Korra replied and she turned her head towards Mako, then glancing at Asami.

As she approached Mako she didn't show any affection towards him even though they were now together. Instead, she gestured towards Asami who was standing outside her hut, "you still have some unfinished business to take care of." Mako stared blankly at her as if he wasn't quite sure what he was meant to do, but eventually he nodded and started towards Asami, and Korra turned to head into the hall to talk with Tenzin about what happened, giving Asami a warm smile as she did.

Korra genuinely cared about Asami, she was an amazing girl, kind, gentle and beautiful. Yet Mako had played them both, but now it was obvious who he had chosen, he had to clean up after his mess, it was the very least he could do.

Mako walked over to Asami, cautiously as he wasn't sure of how she would react to his presence. Much to his surprise Asami walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's ok Mako, I should have seen this coming a long time ago and ended this," motioning between the two of them. Mako felt a sharp pain run through him, but he understood what she was saying.

"I know, Asami. It was wrong of me to string you along for so long like I did. I was so confused about what I felt that I didn't know what to do so I foolishly lead both of you on and I'm so sorry. I would understand if you wanted me to stay away from you for a while," he ended, hanging his head.

Asami smiled at him, "No, Mako, we can still be friends. I mean that." Immediately Mako's head snapped back up and he looked at her, shocked.

"If you're sure Asami, so we're good then, friends," he said, wanting to make sure.

"Yes Mako," Asami said and gave him a friendly hug and then walked off back to the hut she was staying in.

Mako stood stuck to the ground, staring at the hut in front of him where Asami was. He was abruptly interrupted by his brother who was running up behind him yelling his name. Spinning around as quickly as he could, Mako could see Bolin charging towards him. Stopping right in front of him, Bolin leant over panting, then stood up properly to look at Mako.

"Hey bro, what's going on," Mako questioned, not at all surprised by Bolin's erratic behaviour.

"Well, I heard Korra got her bending back and I wanted to check, has she really," said Bolin looking hopefully at his brother.

"Yes Bo, Korra got her bending back, she's back to normal again," Mako responded.

"Also, I heard you and Korra are, you know, together," Bolin said with some cheek. Mako didn't even reply, but instead rolled his eyes at his brother and clapped him over the back of the head.

"Alright Bolin, let's go get something to eat, it's been a long day," Mako suggested, and Bolin gladly obliged as they turned to walk back to their hut to grab something to eat.

Meanwhile, Korra was sitting in the hall with while Tenzin made some hot tea. "So Korra, tell me, what happened when you ran away earlier," Tenzin questioned in an encouraging tone. He had always been like that to Korra, he always understood even when Korra tested his patience. Lin appeared at the door and Tenzin motioned towards a chair next to Korra, and she silently walked over.

"Well, I ran to one of the cliffs with Naga and I got off and walked to the edge. I was crying because I thought I had failed when Aang appeared behind me."

Mention of Aang quickly caught Tenzin's attention, so Korra continued. "Well, he appeared to me saying I called him there. I didn't understand how or why he appeared, but he explained that at their lowest times, Avatars are most open to change. So then he placed his hands on me in his energy bending stance and I regained my bending. Next thing I knew I was in the Avatar state bending the elements on the edge of the cliff."

Tenzin looked at her wide-eyed, not quite sure what to say, he was genuinely shocked by the revelation. "That's amazing, Korra, I'm so happy that you weren't completely lost but instead found your spiritual side," Tenzin commented. Lin was also glad to hear the news, she was proud that the Avatar had found her way again.

"Yeah, me too. But it's not only that, Tenzin, I can reverse the block Amon put on other people's bending!" She said excitedly. Tenzin stopped dead in his tracks. Lin's eyes widened with hop and she stared at Korra.

"Korra are you absolutely sure you can, is it possible that you just think that," Lin questioned Korra desperately.

"I am completely sure, Aang showed me how to do it and I have the help of all the Avatars before me." Korra responded confidently.

Korra grinned at Lin, no words were needed to convey the fact that Lin was extremely relieved by the possibility of getting her bending back. "I want the whole town to see this," Tenzin said, Korra had nearly forgotten he was there by this time.

"So it shall be," said Korra, confident that she could do this.

The three of them walked back around the front of the hall and saw Katara sitting out the front of her hut. They made eye contact with her and waved her over. "Katara!" Korra quickly embraced Katara, she was family to her, she was wise and taught Korra a lot of what she knows. "I saw Aang! He restored my bending, and he also showed me how to restore people's bending!" Korra said this with extra excitement to Katara, and the mention of Aang bought a sweet smile to Katara's face.

"Dear, that's wonderful!" Katara was still joyed by the mention of Aang.

"So I was going to restore Lin's bending, I want everyone to see this," Korra stated to Katara.

"I believe that would be a fantastic idea. Let's have supper and we shall gather in front of the hall straight after." Korra and Tenzin agreed with this idea and Katara wandered back to her hut.

Korra turned to Tenzin, "I think I'm going to go have supper with Bolin and Mako this evening, I'll meet you back here after that." Tenzin nodded and Korra excitedly ran over to the hut where Mako was.

Korra knocked on the door to the hut and was delighted when Mako was the one to open it. He gave her a goofy grin and Korra jumped into his arms and nestled her head against Mako's chest. "I'm going to restore Lin's bending soon," she murmured, still resting against Mako.

He stepped back to look at her, "I'm so glad. You're not only restoring her bending but her hope too." Korra smiled softly and glanced past Mako to mouth hello to Bolin who was currently watching the two of them whilst finishing off cooking.

Facing Mako once again Korra asked if she could stay for supper, and Bolin and Mako were more than glad to say yes. "Can Asami come too," Bolin quickly added.

"Sure Bo, go ask her now." Mako said, encouraging his little brother.

Bolin quickly darted out of the hut, and realising they were alone, Korra and Mako glanced at each other. Korra walked up to Mako and wrapped her arms around his neck, stood on her toes and extended her neck to kiss him. She kissed him softly, sweetly, and Mako responded with similar affection. Mako's arms found their way around Korra's waist and they remained like this for a few moments until they realised Bolin would be back soon.

In their realisation, they parted and stood looking at each other, words failed them. But their looks said all they needed to convey to each other.

Their timing couldn't be better, moments later Asami popped her head in the door and then walked in followed by Bolin. Bolin returned to the kitchen to finish dinner off and Asami walked over to Korra and Mako. "Hey guys," Asami said, eyes wandering over the couple, "so, Korra, I heard you're restoring Lin's bending later, that's wonderful news!"

Korra shuffled away from Mako slightly, trying to minimise any awkward feelings Asami might have at the moment. "Yes, I'll be doing it right after dinner," Korra said enthusiastically, but she was actually very anxious.

"Who's hungry!" Bolin yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah!" Said the three teenagers, they were starting to feel quite hungry indeed, it had been a very long day after all. They gathered around the table and Bolin brought the food over. All of them were keen to finish dinner and ate quickly, and once they were done they sat back letting out a satisfied sigh.

They all looked around at each other. "All right, I think it's time we made our way out," Korra finally said. She was finally ready to complete the task of giving Lin her bending back.

They all strode out of the hut and made their way to the hall where people were beginning to gather. Korra was starting to get nervous and grabbed for Mako's hand and gripped it tightly. Mako glanced at her, giving her a reassuring smile, "you can do this Korra, we both know it."

They arrived at the hall and people were gathering and looking at Korra expectantly. Nervously she let go of Mako's hand and walked up the steps to the front deck of the hall where Lin was waiting for her.

Korra and Lin faced each other, "are you ready for this, Lin?" Lin nodded and knelt down. Korra briefly glanced out towards the crowd and looked at Tenzin for reassurance. He was giving her an encouraging smile, and at that, Korra turned back to Lin. Taking a deep breath Korra placed her hands on Lin in an Energy Bending stance. Korra felt the power of the Avatar state flow through her as her eyes lit up.

Everyone looked on in astonishment, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. It wasn't long ago that people were losing their bending, but now, there was someone who could give it back. It was a hope to them all, and Korra felt overwhelmed with the potential she had to restore everyone's bending who lost it to Amon, the power she now had.

Korra felt the energy of the Avatars leave her, and she was left feeling drained, but she held her stance. A few seconds later she released her grip on Lin and stepped back. Lin trembled slightly standing up but recovered quickly. She very quickly took on an Earth Bending stance, raised her arms above her, and a number of large rocks around the crowd lifted up in the air. Lin grinned in absolute joy. She was as powerful as she'd ever been, she was once again complete. Placing the rocks down she turned towards Korra, "thank you," she murmured. It was a brief and subtle thank you, but Korra knew how much it meant to her.

Lin walked back down to the crowd and stood with everyone else who was now looking up at Korra. Quickly, Tenzin walked up to her. "I'm proud of you, Avatar Korra." Avatar, the title made Korra proud. She had finally done it. She was now a fully realised Avatar.

Mako ran up to her and hugged her tightly, followed by Bolin and quickly Asami as well. The group hug made Korra feel warm inside, happy, hopeful. Things were good again, yes there was a lot to be repaired, but they had defeated the enemy, and she knew she wasn't alone. She had everyone she knew on her side to help her restore Republic City.


End file.
